The present invention relates generally to telecommunications, and more particularly to energy conscious redundancy and disaster recovery techniques for mobile devices.
Mobile devices are capable of performing a diverse set of functions and providing a wide range of behaviors for various purposes, however, these functions can become compromised when the operating system (OS) of the mobile device locks up due to, for example, a malicious application installed on the mobile device, a software failure, or a hardware failure, etc. Users of mobile devices are presented with limited remedies in failure situations, and as such, there is potential for a loss of information stored on the mobile device. Additionally, having the mobile device become unavailable at an inopportune time, such as during an emergency, can cause other serious problems.